Stud
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: Prompt from the Kink Memes: Morgan rarely wears his ear piercing but Reid loves it when he does


Disclaimer: Sadly, it's not mine

When I get bored, I wander over to the kink memes and scroll for unfilled prompts that sound interesting. And sometimes I think the result is decent.

Prompt: Morgan rarely wears his ear piercing but Reid loves it when he does. Reid sucking, licking, playing with the stud.

Stud

Derek leaned closer to the bathroom mirror, fiddling with the gold stud. It had stung going through the hole in his ear; it had been too long since the last time he wore it and the hole started to close up.

"You almost ready?" Spencer whined.

"One minute!"

He stood up and smirked. The stud was just enough to draw attention.

"You take more time to get ready than Gar…cia," Spencer trailed off. "You put in your stud?"

"Yeah." Derek turned. "You like it?"

Spencer nodded.

Derek slung an arm around the genius's shoulders. "You ready to go."

"I'm wearing jeans, which you insisted I wear, and you said that I can't take my bag with me and..."

"Pretty Boy," Derek opened the front door. "Try and enjoy yourself."

* * *

><p>Spencer couldn't stop staring at the stud in Derek's ear. He tried not to get caught, but he couldn't help it. The light would catch on the gold stud and he would have to look. It was almost like "Oh! Shiny!"<p>

He pouted.

He wanted to do more to touch. A whole lot more.

"Whacha lookin' at Junior G-man?"

He glanced at Garcia. "Nothing…."

"Don't you nothing me." She leaned in close. "You're watching my chocolate Adonis."

He choked on air.

"I knew it!"

"Keep it down!" Spencer flapped his hands at her as Derek turned, frowning at them. Garcia was cackling as Spencer tried to look like nothing was going on. Derek shook his head at them and carried their drinks back to the table.

"Don't say anything," Spencer hissed.

Garcia fluttered her lashes at him.

"Do I want to know?" Derek asked, handing Spencer his Coke and Garcia a cosmo.

"NO!" Spencer said as Garcia smirked, "Yes."

"And with that, I'm going to say no." Derek took a seat next to Spencer, beer in one hand.

"I'm going back out to dance," Garcia said, sashaying past them. She bent to murmur in Derek's ear.

Spencer had a great view of Derek's neck, leading up to that earring.

* * *

><p>"Your Pretty Boy is a little more interested in you than you think." Garcia winked at him before losing herself in the throng of dancers.<p>

Derek froze. What? How did she pick up on that? Was he that obvious? And what did she mean…?

He turned to Spencer, who was biting his lip, his eyes following something. "Spence? You all right?"

Spencer nodded, his gaze still fixated elsewhere.

It took Derek a moment to realize that it was his earring. He smirked. "You like?"

"I said that back at your house."

Shaking, Derek shook his head. "You can look."

Spencer sighed. "I could never pull this off."

"What?"

"An earring. It would look like I was trying too hard."

"Don't sell yourself short, Pretty Boy."

Spencer would later blame the open invitation from Derek and poor impulse control, despite the fact that he hadn't been drinking, but he pursed his lips and blew.

Derek shivered.

Both men froze.

"You like?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Yeah…"

He blew again, then sat up.

"You're killing me, Pretty Boy."

"Take me to your place."

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>Garcia smiled when her phone buzzed. She checked it and read the text from Derek.<p>

C U the office.

She chuckled and pressed against her current dance partner. No reason why the boys should be the only ones to have some fun.

* * *

><p>Now that he had permission to touch, Spencer couldn't get enough. Derek was convinced that he was going to drive off the road during the short drive home.<p>

Long fingers trailed up his neck, circling the stud in his ear. It was enough that at the first stoplight, Derek wrapped his fingers around a thin wrist and pulled Spencer closer. He leaned in to kiss the genius, but Spencer turned his face. Derek's lips pressed against his cheek.

"Playing hard to get?"

Spencer blushed and tugged his hand free. Derek chuckled as the hand trailed down his chest to settle on his knee, Spencer leaning close.

At the next stoplight, Spencer closed the distance between them, planting light kisses up Derek's neck to the stud. Derek gasped as Spencer's warm mouth sucked his earlobe into his mouth, his warm tongue circling the piercing.

"Fuck!"

With a small smile, Spencer pulled away.

"That's it."

When the third stoplight turned red, Derek twisted in his seat and cupped Spencer's face to pull the genius in for a kiss. They moaned into the kiss. Derek's hands kept Spencer's face close to his, while Spencer's hands wandered, one wrapped around Derek's neck with the fingers circling the stud and the other trailed up and down his back.

They broke apart, panting and Derek floored it through the green light.

At Derek's house, they never made it out of the car. Derek reached for Spencer as the genius climbed across the seats to straddle Derek's lap. Somewhere in the mess of limbs, their lips met briefly. As they settled, they trailed kisses over faces and necks. Spencer found the stud again, drawing it into his mouth.

"I love this," he panted into Derek's ear. "God, it's fascinated me all night."

"I noticed."

"You should wear it more often."

Derek cut him off with a kiss, pulling him closer to his body. Hard erections pressed against each other. Derek thrust against the lithe man as Spencer pressed down, both desperate for more friction.

"Fuck, Spence…" Derek moaned. "If this is your reaction, I'll wear it for you all the time." He quickly kissed the genius. "But only for you."

Spencer shifted his body for a better angle, panting. "I like that. Oh!"

"Yes… Spencer…"

"Derek, just a little…"

One hand on Spencer's waist, Derek's other hand trailed down to their hard-ons. Spencer gripped the back of the seat with a white knuckled gripped as Derek stroked him through his pants. "Oh, oh God…"

"Come for me, Pretty Boy," Derek coaxed. "Right here."

Spencer buried his face against Derek's neck, his pants ghosting over the dark skin. He pressed against Derek's hand and whimpered. He gasped when Derek squeezed and slumped against the dark man as he climaxed.

The exhilaration that he made Spencer come combined with a few thrusts against the warm body was enough to finish Derek off. He groaned and wrapped his arms around Spencer, keeping him close.

In his half aware state, Spencer continued to kiss and lick Derek's neck, going back to the piercing. He was barely aware that he was blowing and sucking on the stud.

"Shiny…"

Derek chuckled. "So, that's what attracted you? My shiny stud?"

"What? No…"

"Don't worry about it, Pretty Boy." He stroked Spencer's hair. "As soon as I get my sanity back, we'll go inside, do this properly."

"Okay." He continued to play with the earring.

Derek just held the genius and let him, enjoying the sensations of long fingers and a warm tongue.


End file.
